The Traveler Issue 1
by Ronin1986
Summary: Imagine a world where sleeping is outlawed without supervision under a tyrant who commands a R.E.M. patrol. A world where a once powerful tribe now dwell confined and guarded due to their natural ability to change the course of history through time travel when they sleep. Now meet Trip Tinneaus, a young wealthy boy whose sole purpose and responsibility in this world is to sleep.


Box 1

I didn't ask to be born like this… it just happened, well I was bred for a purpose; in a place where dreaming is outlawed and punishable by death. Ironically my only responsibility is to sleep; where on most nights I fail at completing that simple task. My name is Trip Tinneaus, and I'm the last of my kind.

Box 2

Somewhere in Transylvania in the Carpathian Territories their lies a well protected city; behind it's walls is a group of high-class citizens whom reside there called Opulents. In the olden days they would be considered royalty, but Commoners solely know them as the protected and the privileged.

Nearby there lies a small town called Lipova, this is a designated resort for the under privileged and ill guarded. Mostly predecessors of a once powerful group known by the name Travelers; once Tier now known as Tier the Tyrant overthrew their government and executed all known Travelers; he then drove them out of the Carpathian mountains and onto the resort. My mother not long after birthed me and made my father a proud ruler.

Script

Trip: Hey Jai, theirs rumor of adventure outside of these walls.

Jai: Trip you know leaving outside of the city walls without a guide is out of the question.

Trip: Oh but I do have a guide…you!

Jai: You can forget about it; your parents would kill me!

Trip: They won't kill you because they won't find out.

Jai: Don't even think about, there's nothing out there but wild animals.

Trip: How do you know, you've never even been outside of the wall.

Jai: Actually I have but it was a long time ago.

Trip: Father keeps telling me the same thing; I ask but their must be more, and if nothing is out there then why are we so guarded?!

Jai: You worry about the wrong things; your only responsibility and concern should be-

Trip: Sleeping? Trying to dream?! I keep hearing that; if that's my responsibility why am I not allowed to sleep unsupervised? Who can sleep comfortably with someone standing over them? I hate sleeping.

Jai: Dreaming is banned to everyone but you that's why it's so important that you do it. It's been this way for years now; that's just how it is ok?

Trip: No, it's not ok, I need to know why certain things are the way they are, I'm gonna speak to my parents once we get back.

Jai: Get back from where?

Trip: Jai you really have to keep up with the convos pal; meet me at ground level in the garage in one hour.

Box 3

Trip's nature was like any young man's; curious, rebellious and thrill seeking. Jai's nature was always safe and cautious; avoid conflict at all costs until violence became necessary. Jai was assigned to Trip at birth, for the last 17 years they spent each day together. His sole purpose in life was to protect Trip at all costs; due to Trip's frequent reckless behavior Jai's job was often difficult but it was also fun.

Box 4

An hour had passed and Trip waited in a dark garage dressed in all black looking around for patrollers.

Trip: What took you so long? I almost left without you!

Jai: Man I almost didn't come, but I can't let you go out there by yourself; you wouldn't last five minutes.

Trip: Right, ha!

Jai: Well if we're gonna do this now is the time, the guards are switching shifts.

Trip: Let's do it.

Jai: Need a boost?

Box 5

Holding out his hands interlocked, Trip puts his foot into Jai's hands and springs into the air scaling the wall.

Trip: One going over an electric wall; GOING UP! "SWOOP!"

Jai: Can't believe I let him talk me into this shit.

Box 6

In the dark abyss their lies a purgatory land of free-spirited souls called Siestans, they dwell in the tree and live off of the land. They're heard more often then they are seen but they view all that happens in their land. Their duty is to protect it at all costs.

Jai: See there's nothing out here can we go back now?

Trip: No we've got to go further; we're just outside the wall. Don't be a pussy Jai; I'm supposed to be the timid one, not you.

Jai: I'm not timid, just cautious; and if you knew any better you'd be too!

Trip: What's the point of living if you can't feel ALIVE!

Jai: SHHH! Trip did you hear that?!

Trip; No, I didn't hear anything.

Jai: I know that scent; time to head back, LET'S GO!

Trip: I'm staying, I didn't come out this far and frog up at the first sign of danger.

Jai: Trip, turn around and walk towards me very slowly.

Trip: What's gotten into you? Relax, oh shit, what is that?

GRRRRRR!

Jai: That's the scent I picked up; those are wild blood hounds, very dangerous.

Trip: DAMN IT! WHAT AM I SUPPOSED TO DO?

Jai: RUN!

Box 7

Transylvanian bloodhounds are wild wolf-like dogs that feed on anything, true survivors.

Box 8

Trip almost instinctively dodges the pack as they lunge forward then draws his electro-dagger.

Trip: Now that's more like it; a good tango with some mangy mutts!

Box 9

Swinging his blade to fight off the hounds as one passes by the electro-dagger.

Jai: TRIP, STAND ASIDE!

Box 10

Jai draws his pistol and fires away at the hounds

Trip: Ha! Is this all you can do cowardly mutts?!

Box 11

Almost simultaneously several more packs appear.

Jai: You just had to ask, RUN!

Trip: THIS IS GREAT!

Box 12

Trip and Jai retreat making every effort to get back to the city wall.

CREEK! SCHOOMP!

AHHHHHHH!

Box 13

Trip and Jai fall into one of the hound's boobie traps.

Box 14

Falling into the hole deep and trip hit's his head.

KONK!

Jai: TRIP! TRIP! WAKE UP, SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! Tier is gonna kill me! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

Silhouette of a woman and a voice: Do not move him, do not wake him he will be fine. Remain there until the hounds leave.

Jai: HOW ARE YOU CERTAIN THEY'LL LEAVE HERE?! HELLO? HEY! DAMN IT!

Box 15

Trip suddenly wakes up in Siestian territory and begins to wander. The forest is no longer dark; he walks for a while confused.

Trip: This place, I know this place.

Jai: HEY! YOU THERE! STATE YOUR BUSINESS, THESE GROUNDS ARE PRIVATE! WHY ARE YOU HERE?

Trip: Jai, Ha Ha, it's me; we scaled the wall last night remember? Blood hounds, boobie traps?

Jai: I DON'T KNOW WHO YOU ARE MISTER BUT THIS FOREST IS PRIVATE PROPERTY.

Box 16

Draws his weapon.

Trip: Woah, Jai put that pistol away, that won't be necessary.

Jai: DON'T TAKE ANOTHER STEP!

Trip: JAI, I ORDER YOU TO STAND DOWN!

JAI: ORDER ME? HOW DARE YOU COMMONER!

Box 17

Fires his pistol at Trip.

BLAM!

Trip: ARE YOU FREAKING SERIOUS?!

Box 18

Charges at Jai.

BLAM! BLAM! BLAM!

Trip: Jai what are you doin?

Jai: Take his to the chambers for questioning.

Patroller- Sir, he knew your name; how?

Jai: I don't know, but I'll find out.

END

Issue #2

Trip: What is this place? Why are you dressed like that and why did you call me a commoner?

Jai: I'll ask the questions commoner. What were you doing in Siestian Territory? Why aren't still on the resort? Who sent you? Are you a spy?

Trip: Commoner? What? Jai we were just together last night, what's wrong with you?

Jai: YOU WILL ADDRESS ONLY AS GENERAL ALEXANDER, UNDERSTOOD?!

Trip: This is ridiculous, I mean this has to be some sort of joke right? TELL ME THIS IS A FREAKING JOKE JAI!

TWAP!

Box 1

Strikes Trip again.

Trip: Ha, Ha, Ha, at least you haven't lost your punch!

Box 2

Spits blood.

Jai: I WANT ANSWERS NOW!

Trip: You've toughened up a bit too, not so pussy-like anymore. Is there a camera in here, I'd like to shake the pricks hand whose done a great number on my friend and body guard.

TWAP!

Box 3

Jai strikes Trip again but this time he's unconscious. Trip's vision goes pitch black and blurred as he can only hear a voice.

Jai: Tier is gonna freakin kill me! I should've never listened to Trip, this is my fault! DAMN IT!

Trip: It's not your fault weirdo, this was my idea.

Jai: TRIP you're awake! A lady in the trees told me you'd be fine and not to move you.

Trip: What lady?

Jai: never mind, lets just focus on getting outta here.


End file.
